


Taming The Wolf

by JessiSweet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been friends with Derek Hale for a while. This isn't the first time you've been in this position with him but never so close. </p><p>There is mention of an OFC (Michele). This was originally written for my bestie/wife who has the same name. Don't worry, the reader/person with Derek is only described as "you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Wolf

It felt cramped in the backseat of the 2012 Chevy Camaro. It looked so sleek outside and purred like a dream and came equipped with a matching dark, mysterious owner. Granted, you knew Derek Hale. Everyone knew Derek Hale. But you had the express privilege in getting to know him on a personal level. 

A girl you knew back in high school, Michele, had started dating Stiles back when you were seniors. You had known of Stiles for quite some time; Beacon Hills wasn’t that big after all. Through Michele, you had gotten to know Stiles a bit better and then, on a few chance happenings, you had met Derek Hale.

Fast forward 2 years after graduation, you found yourself no longer living in Beacon Hills. You were about an hour north, living and working in a small town where no one knew who you were and that was fine by you. That was until a familiar black muscle car roared through the rural streets of the town you now called home. Derek eventually showed his face and the last thing you had wanted was to see someone from Beacon Hills. Lucky for you, Derek was living in the same town under the same circumstances. Soon after, you two hit it off and after a few months, you and Derek had become close friends. He knew what you liked and tried his best to give you what he could. And that meant frequent rides in his muscle car.

That’s why had found yourself in the passenger seat today. He effortlessly drove the twists and turns of the wooded roads, letting the engine roar. Derek pulled off the road and into a dirt lot where he parked under a tree. You furrowed your brow, confused but soon his intentions became clear. When you turned your face to ask him why he had stopped, Derek cupped your face with a shocking level of tenderness and kissed your lips. The kiss was passionate but still felt filled with apprehension. 

You two parted and you sat there for a moment, looking at him as he turned away, breathing softly, eyes glued to the steering wheel.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” You watched him for a moment, still trying to get your brain to catch up and process what exactly just happened. His jaw tensed up, his hands balling up against his jeans before one hand darted for the steering wheel, the other for the keys that were still in the ignition. “I should get you back.” Before he could turn the car back on, you grabbed his face, turning it towards you kissing him soundly. 

He felt more tense this time, obviously shocked by your sudden turn. Derek soon relaxed, his hands moving to cup at your jaw, fingers entangling in your hair, pressing against the back of your neck. He couldn’t help but intensify the kiss, his own body leaning toward you. Your back quickly pressed against the cool glass of the passenger door. Derek was looming over you, his body a stark hot contrast to the cold glass on your back. His tongue brushed against your bottom, asking permission which you gladly gave him.

Your thumb stroked the stubble on his jaw before your hands slipped to the front of his shirt, hands balling up fabric and pulling him impossibly closer to you. Your tongues danced together effortlessly before you both parted, panting at the feverishly hot contact. 

“D-Derek.” You spoke, eyes watching his lips. He watched you for a moment, feeling the need to back off, give you space, wanting not to overstep his boundaries. He leaned back into his seat which gave you the chance to sit back up. You saw as he once more became apprehensive, unsure what move to make next but a quick survey of his current state, eyes filled with want, his chest heaving, his shirt riding up revealing part of his stomach and the new addition of a bulge pressing against his tight jeans, said he was holding back. You licked your lips slowly, watching him, tasting him on your mouth.

Suddenly, you felt a surge of confidence and wiggled your way into the backseat of the Camaro. Once situated, you looked back towards him, a look of confusion on his face. You rolled your eyes but leaned forward, arm moving between the two front seats, fist balling up the fabric of his t-shirt and pulling on it. He finally caught the hint and made his way into the backseat with you where he now hung over you.

It felt cramped in the backseat of the 2012 Chevy Camaro. Derek’s hands were positioned against the frame near the small portal window. He kissed you again, hot and heavy, his hips grinding down against yours, making you whimper against his lips. Your hands scrambled down to the hem of his shirt, finding their way under the soft cotton to press against the taut muscles of his chest. 

His lips left yours, pressing quick hot kisses down your jaw and to your neck, small wanton sounds leaving your lips, your hips bucking into his quickly when he found a particularly tender spot. Instead of letting up, he targeted the new found pleasure point, suckling deep marks and nipping at the tender flesh. He had you gasping, squirming and digging your nails into his chest easily. 

He eased back a bit, your hands falling from under his shirt, his grabbing the bottom of yours. You leaned up, giving him easier access to pull off your shirt and toss it into the front of the car. Derek’s large hands came down and grasped at your bra clad breasts. He tenderly squeezed them, the pads of his thumbs swiping at the front of the cotton cups, making your nipples harden at the feeling. Your own hand was palming at his growing erection through his jeans. 

Soon he pulled one of the cups down, releasing one of your breasts from it’s cotton confines. He used his hand to hold it as he attached his lips to your already standing nipple. His other hand came down between you, rubbing at your mound through your jeans. Your own hand was still at his bulge while the other was carding through the back of his hair. Your mind flashed a thought which nearly made you laugh; it was like you were teenagers again, rutting around in the back of his car like you had imagined doing when you first met him years ago in high school.

A sudden nip to the tender flesh of your breast caused you to yelp. You looked down and saw the devilish grin on Derek’s face as he moved to your other breast. He sucked and nipped at your nipple, making you squirm under him. He was sufficiently hard under your touch.

Finally, he pulled his mouth away from you. He looked down at you, teeth marks now littering your neck and breasts. Your fingers came down and unzipped your jeans. Derek’s fingers looped into the waistband of your panties and pulled your jeans and panties down, with your help, over your ass and left them at just above your knees. 

Derek leaned back, rounding his back so he could fit in the cars low roof as he worked on his own zipper. You clumsily scrambled to get yourself from on your back to your knees, your ass facing him. He looked at you for a moment as your hands found purchase on the frame by the port window. You looked over your shoulder as you wagged your ass at him a bit.

“Well?” He stared at you for a moment, mouth opened but smiling. “Are you gonna fuck me or am I gonna have to do it myself?” He quirked his eyebrow at you.

“Do it yourself?” You sighed but removed one of your hands from the frame, slipping it under yours, slowly moving your hand down your stomach to your mound. Derek’s eyes widened as you used your fingers to slowly rub against your wet sex. You made a small sound of approval as you stroked your pussy. 

You felt Derek’s hands grasp your hips and pulling your hips towards his. You felt his cock against your ass before he grasped it and swiped the tip up along your wetness. You mewled before he aligned himself with your entrance. He pushed into you, both of you letting out a collective breath you didn’t realize you were holding. His hand returned your hip as you gripped by your other hand. 

His hips slowly pulled back before snapping back into you. He started to lay down a pace like that; slow withdrawing before slamming his hips back into you. Your body rocked hard every time he slammed into you. Your fingers dug into the plastic as his own dug deep into your skin. 

“O-oh god.” Your head dipped down to lean between your hands. You heard him chuckle darkly before feeling one of his arms wrap around your middle, the other slipping up your chest to hold your throat. 

His hips picked up speed as his hand pressed against your clit as his other squeezed at your throat softly. His stomach and chest were held tightly to your back, enveloping you in a near suffocating heat as his mouth kissed and nipped at the back of your shoulder. 

Derek’s fingers expertly swirled around your clit causing your back to arch into him. His teeth grazed your skin before he started playfully nipping along your shoulder blades. 

“Derek!” You cried as you felt your climax building. The hard hot knot in your lower belly was growing as he continued to pound into you, his cock thick, his breath hot, his teeth leaving marks along your back. “Oh god, Derek. I’m gonna come.” You whimpered out, voice hoarse as his hand squeezed at your throat lightly and his fingers continued to circle your clit. 

“Come for me then. Come on, come for me right now.” He husked out against your back, his hand leaving your throat to come up and knotted up in the back of your hair, pulling your head back, his teeth coming up and grazing the side of your neck before biting and suckling on it. You moaned loud, your own hips rocking back to rut against him as the knot in your belly untwisted itself, a surge of warmth running through you as you climaxed.

His hips began to stutter as he fucked you through your orgasm. Derek’s forehead pressed between your shoulder blades as his reached his own climax, groaning loudly against your back. You both collapsed in a heap of sweaty, hot limbs, panting to regain your breath. It was only then that you noticed how steamed up the windows were. 

Derek climbed off of you, getting himself put back together, giving you room to move back to your original position where you were on your back. You pull your jeans back up and go to pull the cups back up on your bra when you notice all the dark bruise like bite marks.

“Sorry about that.” He spoke finally. You looked at him a smirk on your face.

“It’s okay.” You spoke, pulling your bra back on before climbing into the front seat and relocating your shirt. “Nice little keepsake to remember this.” Derek climbed up back into the drivers seat before turning the car on, opening the windows to allow some of the suffocating heat out. 

“Oh, that was just beginning. Just wait until we get to place where we can have some more room.”


End file.
